


And the Righteous Man Spake Unto the Angel of the LORD, Saying, "Hey, want any candy?"

by hiddenheadspace



Series: The Righteous Man Would Like To Run Away [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Cas is the little brother who started the apocalypse, Gabriel is the righteous man, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes messing with his angel, and at least it helps with his bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Righteous Man Spake Unto the Angel of the LORD, Saying, "Hey, want any candy?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is being transferred from tumblr because I really liked writing it. Also, I don't know what ao3's doing, but my tags are screwed up and it won't let me fix them. Color me irritated.

“Where’s Castiel?” the angel asks.

Gabriel lets himself flop back onto the motel bed and stare even further up than usual at Sam. “Cassy decided that we’re better off apart. So he’s off on his own. Somewhere.” He reaches for his bag, dropped beside the bed, groping blindly for the strap without taking his eyes off of the now very distressed looking angel. He finds it after a moment of uncomfortable twisting and hauls it up onto the bed beside him. “It’s not really my business where he goes anymore, we agreed.” He digs around one-handed until he finds the candy bar he was looking for.

Sam looks irritated now. “You do realize that, without us to keep him safe, there’s a much higher chance of Lucifer finding your brother?” He looks ruffled, and Gabriel wonders if his wings get fluffy when he’s mad, like a cat putting its ears back.

“What do your wings look like?” he inquires, letting his gaze drag over Sam’s shoulders to where his wings supposedly are. Sam practically jumps at his question. Had he been human, Gabriel’s sure Sam would’ve turned bright red. “It’s okay, Sammy, if they’re bat wings I won’t tell.”

“I—I don’t—” It’s pretty hilarious how flustered an angel who claimed not to be affected by emotions gets when Gabriel starts needling him. Sam rallies with effort. “I might be able to call in a favor and have someone watch over Castiel to keep him safe.”

“A favor?” he asks. “Like…” He waggles his eyebrows at Sam, curious to know how far he has to push before Sam gets uncomfortable enough to bail.

“No!” Sam says quickly, looking more mortified by the second. “One of my brothers—he’s very loyal, I’m sure he could help protect your brother—”

“Yeah?” he says. “And how do you think Castiel’s going to feel about us thinking he needs his own pocket angel?” He squints at Sam and bites off a piece of candy. “Not that you’re particularly pocket-sized.”

There’s a whooshing noise as Sam totally abuses his angel powers to appear right next to Gabriel’s bed. “I’ll just call him and find out,” Sam says nonchalantly, reaching into the bag and swiping his phone, leaning much closer to Gabriel than he has to, considering his vessel’s enviably freakishly long arms. Gabriel notes the almost invisible smirk on Sam’s face before he disappears again and narrows his eyes. So that’s how Sam had decided to react. Well. Gabriel could work with that. 


End file.
